


dont smoke in bed (goodbye sleepyhead)

by vbligs



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vbligs/pseuds/vbligs
Summary: dont smoke in bed by peggy lee





	dont smoke in bed (goodbye sleepyhead)

Its only when shes alone that she imagines some sort of therapist asking her questions like, "How did it happen?" And she answers in a song from when she was a kid.

" **I left a note on his dresser** ," written in old charcoal, turning to look at his sleeping form, silent wheezing as he snored. Benjamin Gecko, a sight to behold, finally at peace.

"... **And my old wedding ring** ," She'd forgotten she still had that. It was from back before the war, not even a wedding ring, just a simple silver band and its twin, special in a way she couldn't describe. She left Benny...

"... **With these few goodbye words** ;"

_'benny baby, youre the light of my life, my lucky blue star sunset sasparilla_

_me and Baby have to jet, and not the chem, you dig though_

_you did this before i knocked caesar's head into the hole with a nine iron - you understand, i mean -_

_" - **How can I sing**?"_

_baby, you know that was my dream, up on stage, finally doing something that doesnt hurt my bad knee. but this is my calling, and i cant run from it._

_..._

_im so sorry, benny baby._

And so I told him - while he was still sleeping, mind you,

" **Goodbye old sleepy head** ,"

Pressed a quick kiss to his temple, poetic justice, leave lipstick where ive got bullet holes. Then I turned, grabbed the chip, how could i not?, and grabbed Maria, smiling yknow, and - well, I gave him something to hold on to, not that hed remember.

" **Im packing you in like I said** ,"

And by that I meant I was leaving. He told me the game was rigged, he told me and its still true, so i folded and took my winnings.

" **Take care of everything** ,"

Hes head Chairman I think, still, and I just- I felt bad about taking Maria, shes his only love other than me, yknow? But he needed to be focused, and Maria would remind me of him. Petty, I know.

" **Im leaving my wedding ring** ;"

He - Benny has the other one, seemed only fair he keeps, kept?, something of mine - Fuck. I told him -

" - **Dont look for me**."

I shouldnt have said that.

" **Ill get a hand** ,"

I always used to leave him the heart cards, spades too, they were how we knew the other was doing fine. Im six, of course. But - Jesus, I cant believe I said this, and wrote this, yknow?

_" **Remember darling** ,"_

_dont you forget, baby,_

_" **Dont smoke in bed**."_

_bad habits die hard and so do I- I just dont want you hurt baby._

_" **dont look for me, ill get a hand**_

**_remember darling,_ **

_**dont smoke in bed** ,"_

_xxxxxx, sixer_ '


End file.
